


Everything Was Well

by BoWritesStuff



Series: Oneshots! [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoWritesStuff/pseuds/BoWritesStuff
Summary: Arin has to come to terms with being in love with two people, and is nervous about telling Danny.





	Everything Was Well

Arin was nervously shifting his weight from one foot to the other, looking back and forth from the mirror to himself, and back at the mirror. There was something uncertain that stirred inside of Danny’s chest, like a bird flying into the walls of its cage, trying to break out. 

When Arin looked back at him, he just smiled. 

“How do I look?” he asked, breathless. Dan shook his head. 

“Dude, I don’t understand why you’re so scared. You and Suzy have been pretty much married for the last five years.” he tried to joke, but it came out a little forced. Thankfully, Arin didn’t notice. 

“Yeah, but it’s...I don’t know. It feels new and excited and all that stuff…” he trailed off. He was uncertain. “I’m just really nervous, I guess.” 

Dan thought. The bird in his chest wanted so badly to tell him to call it off, to stay with Dan forever, to not do this. But that would never happen. Dan knew how happy Arin was with Suzy. And he knew how happy Suzy was with Arin. He couldn’t just tear her out of his life to make room for his selfish reasons. Both of them were his friends. And he wanted them to be happy. 

“Do you love Suzy?” Dan asked, gently. Arin was scared right now, and building his confidence is what mattered. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.” 

“And does Suzy love you?” 

“God, I really hope so.” he nervously laughed. 

“And you guys have spent years together. If today goes badly, if you look bad, if she doesn’t like your top hat, it’s whatever man. You’ll have the rest of your lives to make it up.” Dan took a deep, shuddering breath. “She loves you. She doesn’t care about the suit. She cares about the man wearing it for her today.” 

There was a change. Arin took a deep breath, looked down, away from the mirror. His shoulders relaxed. He nodded. 

“Yeah. Thanks, Dan.” 

“Anytime man.” 

-

The wedding was over. The vows have been said, Suzy looked absolutely stunning, Arin had relaxed and enjoyed himself, the museum was a perfect setting for the couple. The food was delicious, the photographer was amazing at his job, and everyone seemed loose and happy. Everything was so perfect. So perfect. 

The new couple went home by themselves, of course, and everyone went home their separate ways. 

That was years ago. 

-

After their honeymoon, Suzy asked to meet up with him. Dan knew what they were going to talk about, and it stung so much. He spent a good hour in his bed, refusing to move except to wipe away tears. His head hurt and his stomach felt like it had been carved out and every butterfly had been crushed. 

“You have to tell him some day, Dan. He loves both of us. I’m sure if you just talked to him, he would understand…” Suzy had gently urged him. It had been over a year since Dan had admitted his feelings, and they had talked about it. Suzy was understanding and was more than what Danny deserved. They had talked about the situation a few times, like adults. And every time it came up, Suzy would say the same thing. 

“You have to tell him. He loves us. Both of us. And we both know he’s not straight. We can work this out, and even if we don’t, at least you tried, right?” 

And Dan would always reply the same way. 

“I know, Suzy. I just...I just don’t feel ready to tell him. Just give me some time.” 

She nodded, and took his hands in hers. For a moment, they would sit like this, one of them in love, and the other one not allowed to be. 

“We both know that he has enough love for two people.” 

Dan would lie and nod. He didn’t know. 

-

It had been years since this, and the feelings still haven’t settled. Some days they were like leaves floating on a breeze, light and feathery and ticklish. Other days it was like bricks and stones in a hurricane, a punch to the gut. 

He was so in love. 

Yet, he didn’t want to break apart the couple. He didn’t want to join in. How would he be able to fit into such a perfect marriage? What if he destroyed it? 

It was better to stay out of it.

-

And here he was. After Suzy had sat him down and talked to him again about having a polyamorous relationship, he had made up his mind. Because this time, the conversation finally changed. 

“Just give me some time.” 

“Dan, I’ve given you years. I’ve seen the way you look at him. It’s the way he looks at me, and it’s the way I look at him, and it’s the way you want him to look at you so badly. You’re already such good friends, this isn’t a big jump at all. In fact, I think it would be more like putting a new label on your friendship. I can’t watch you just keep on waiting forever like this, Dan. It’s hurting you and you know that’s the last thing Arin wants to do to you.” Suzy took a deep breath, and looked at Dan’s face. It was almost hurt, almost determined, almost, almost, almost. “He loves you, too. You just have to tell him.” 

So here he was. He was at Arin’s house, and Suzy had left the house for the next hour or so. She promised to keep her phone close in case she had to come back home for an emergency conversation with the two of them. 

“So what did you have to tell me, man?” Arin asked. Dan had been pacing back and forth in front of the couch where Arin sat. He had sat there quietly for a few minutes. There was a conflicted look on Dan’s face that urged him to be silent and let him think, but now he was just worried.  
“Yeah, I...I need to talk to you.” Dan muttered. He felt like his plan was falling apart, and every time he got a thought, it slipped out of his hands. He couldn’t do this. He can’t. 

“Then just talk. I’m listening.” Arin leaned forward on the couch, his elbows on his knees. Dan nodded, and took a shaky breath. “Dan, you know I’m not going to hurt you. Actually, this is probably hurting you, whatever you need to talk about. Just say it.”

Dan took one last breath. 

Go big or go home. 

“I,” Dan cleared his throat. “Arin, we’ve known each other for a long time.” 

Arin did nothing but nod. He didn’t want to interrupt Dan. 

“And Suzy and I have talked about...issue that I have. And we haven’t told you because...uh...because,” Dan could feel his throat closing up and his voice getting shakier and shakier. He wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to stand for the rest of his confession. “because I didn’t think I was ready to let you know. So...So I’m going to tell you now.” 

Arin stayed deadly still. This was the most scared that he had seen Dan, but he was afraid if he interrupted now that Dan might never build up the confidence to start again. 

“I’m bisexual and I love you.” Dan said quickly. Arin almost didn’t hear it. 

But he did. 

The words were clear and sharp. Even though the words were only in the air for a second, it sent shockwaves through both of them. Dan was now visibly trying to hold back tears, this sort of anxiety was piling up on his chest and mind, and his fists were tightly wrapped around his tee shirt. The skinny man looked so small now. 

“Cmhere.” Arin muttered, standing up, with his arms held out a bit. Danny seemed to flinch away. “Dan, I’m not going to hurt you.” 

Gently, Dan stepped into the hug. Arin could feel tears, and the soft, short breaths. 

“I’m so proud of you for tell me. It must’ve took so much bravery. I’m so proud of you, Danny.” he muttered into Dan’s shoulder. He could tell that Dan heard, because his breathing hitched for a moment, then settled into a more natural beat. 

The hug lasted seemed to last for hours, Danny desperately holding onto Arin. Arin let him. This had taken a lot of him. He didn’t know how long Danny had waited to tell him, or how badly he needed this physical contact. 

Dan loosened his grip on Arin, and Arin took a step back. 

Dan’s eyes were bloodshot, and his chest was heaving like he had just run ten miles and thrown up. He looked so relieved. 

“Let’s talk with Suzy about this.” 

-

Five minutes later, Suzy was there, too. Arin was sitting on the couch, with Dan next to him. Suzy decided to stay standing. 

“So what should we do?” Arin asked. The room was silent. 

Dan was dead quiet, like his hopes and dreams might be crushed if he spoke a word. 

“We should try.” Suzy said. Dan glanced up at her. The bird in his chest seemed to take a few hops. “We can try this for a week or two, in private. Then, we’ll see.” 

Dan stayed silent. Arin nodded. 

“And are you two okay with that plan?” he asked. Suzy nodded. They both turned to Dan, who had been silent this entire time. This was a dream. This couldn’t be real. The real Dan never had the courage to tell Arin this. 

“Dan?” 

“How are you so sure?” Dan whispered. He still felt like this wasn’t real. This wasn’t real. He felt too light headed and too nervous. 

“Dan? Are you okay?”  
“How are you so sure that I love you? How do you know that this will work? What if I’m not sure about this? I-” Arin cut him off by placing a hand on Dan’s shoulder. Suzy knelt in front of Dan, with her smaller hands wrapped around his. 

“You’ve always loved me, friendship or anything else. And I’m not sure about this working...And that’s why we’re testing it out for a few weeks, alright? And I’m sure that you’ve thought this through. You’re so nervous and so tense. Of course you’re been thinking about this a lot.” 

Dan nodded, wiping away tears, and taking deep breaths. This was happening. He wasn’t dreaming. 

After six years of waiting, after six years of hoping and despairing and being so afraid of what might happen if he told Arin, he finally did it. 

“You’re fine, Danny. We’ve love you ever since we met you.” Suzy whispered, her hand on his scruffy cheek. Arin gently leaned on Dan’s shoulder. 

And everything was well.


End file.
